


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 303

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [19]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 303 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 303 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 303

TITUS  
Azgeda will bow before your Commander.

TRANSLATION  
_Azgeda na spek yo daun gon yo Heda._

ICE NATION AMBASSADOR  
The Commander should bow before Azgeda. We know not to make treaties with our enemies.

TRANSLATION  
_Heda-de beda spek em daun gon Azgeda, you. Osir get in ha osir nou na fis op nou ginteik gon osir baga._

TITUS  
The Commander bows before no one.

TRANSLATION  
_Heda nou spek em daun gon non nowe._

ICE NATION AMBASSADOR  
She even prefers the enemy’s language.

TRANSLATION  
_Seintaim em seimbeda sleng kom baga._

ICE NATION AMBASSADOR  
Yes, we do. For example, why is Wanheda still alive? If this is your weakness again, Azgeda will happily step in.

TRANSLATION  
_Sha, oso sou du. Hashta, hakom Wanheda ste kik raun? Seintaim dison laik yo kwelnes, Azgeda na step op foshou._

ICE NATION AMBASSADOR  
Those are just military exercises.

TRANSLATION  
_Daunde jos laik gonakru tesa._

ICE NATION AMBASSADOR  
A mistake that was quickly rectified, as you well know.

TRANSLATION  
_Fop don ge fis op snap, yo sou get em in._

KANE  
I’d love some, thank you.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai sou na sad won op, mochof._

KANE  
Please, take it. It’s a symbol of our home.

TRANSLATION  
_Beja, teik em in. Em laik memon kom osir hou._

KANE  
Beautiful. What’s old becomes new again.

TRANSLATION  
_Meizen. Chit ste kriken gon brana nodotaim._

TITUS  
Pair up and continue training.

TRANSLATION  
_Gouba tu raun en kigon yo granplei._

TITUS  
Fleimkepa

ECHO  
Fuck you.

TRANSLATION  
_Jok yu._

ECHO  
Shit.

TRANSLATION  
_Skrish._

GROUNDER ASSASSIN  
For my father, for my mother, for my brother, for my kin…

TRANSLATION  
_Gon ai nontu, gon ai nomon, gon ai bro, gon ai seingeda…_

ROAN  
What’s the delay?

TRANSLATION  
_Chit hodon bilaik?_

ROAN  
I need an exit strategy.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai gaf gonot strat in._

IVON  
Don’t worry. Your mother has a plan.

TRANSLATION  
_Nou get yu daun. Yu nomon gada strat in._

IVON  
You can’t just make that decision! The Ice Queen won’t stand for it.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu nou na sad daun klin nowe! Azplana nou na bak em op._

LEXA  
The Boat People

TRANSLATION  
_Floudon kru_

ECHO  
My queen.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai haiplana._

NIA  
Well?

TRANSLATION  
_Ena?_

ECHO  
You got your war.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu gada yu wor in._

EMERSON  
What about Clarke?

TRANSLATION  
_Hashta Klark?_

NIA  
Tell us.

TRANSLATION  
_Tel osir op._

ECHO  
By the Commander’s side, as predicted. Your son is a prisoner.

TRANSLATION  
_Gon sad kom Heda, bilaik otaim. Yu nomfa laik honon._

NIA  
Not for long. Soon he’ll be free. And Lexa will be dead.

TRANSLATION  
_Nou feva. Dena em na ge breik au. En Leksa na wan op._


End file.
